Dead Man's Wishes
Ritual Pasta Written By: Kaptain DTSW Everyone has desires, dreams, and wants; but, at what cost are you willing to spend in order to pursuit them? To start the ritual you need these essentials: any form of clock with an alarm that strikes on the hour, one that makes multiple buzzes. This can be a wrist watch, grandfather clock, standard alarm clock, anything of that nature to inform you of the hour. A table with two chairs on opposite sides of the table. A chess board in the middle, with all chess pieces in place. A six cylinder revolver, with three bullets in the chamber; and, beverage or snacks if you believe this may take a while. Sit at the chair, so that you may be playing with the white pawns. When the clock hits 1:58, 2:58, 3:58, or any hour ending with 58, spin the revolver. Continue spinning for 60 seconds, until the clock reaches 59. Pull back the leaver and point the gun to the side of your head. This is the only time you may back out, and you are given a minute to decide. When the hour strikes and your alarm buzzes, close your eyes, and pull the trigger after the third buzz. Keeping your eyes closed, put the gun down onto the side of the table. Open your eyes and you will now be in a pitch black room, with a mirrored image of yourself playing as black. The rules are simple, play chess. If you win the game and all of your wishes will come true. If you lose, you lose your life. Each white chess piece killed, is a part of your life missing. Pawns are worth 2 years, Knights Bishops and Rooks are worth 5, Queen is worth 10, and the King is worth your entire life. You will make the first move, you will play against someone of equal skill, and you will play until the end. Know that at any time you are allowed to stall, there is no timer for this game. You may speak to your opponent, you may get up and walk around in the empty void, you may even rest if necessary. It is important to know that the mirrored image of you; is in fact, not you. Do not believe, nor lose faith in the words it speaks. If you win the game, the amount of pieces you lost will add up to how many years have passed in your life. Your opponent will disappear; and, you will close your eyes, pick up the revolver, point it to your head, and pull the trigger. You will hear a click; after the click, you will hear the buzzing of your alarm once again. Open your eyes, and everything you could have dreamed of will be in front of you. Whether your dream is to live in a mansion, to be married to the most beautiful person on the planet, for a long lost enemy to be dead; or, all of the above. If you lose the game, everything in the void will disappear; except, for the chair you sit in, the table, and the revolver. You can choose to point the revolver to your head and pull the trigger, it will be a bang. Or you can sit alone in your black abyss for eternity, it doesn't matter at this point. Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas